


Saving Mr. Wentz

by Tardisee



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: High School, M/M, Students, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5099714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tardisee/pseuds/Tardisee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flash fiction. Pete is a troubled student and Mr. Stump is a super caring English Teacher</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Mr. Wentz

Everytime my mom tells me I ruined her life, I wish she never gave me mine.

Nothing out of the ordinary happened today. I recently mastered waking up at 6:56a to catch the bus at 7:05a. On my way out the door, I could hear my mother muttering to herself about how stupid and useless I am. She’s called me much worse than that but it really weighed on me on the bus ride to school. I wish I had a normal mom. 

She blames it on being a single mom. She says if she didn’t have to do “every fuckin’ thing” she wouldn’t be so insane all the time. Or something. I see lots of kids with single moms, though. They seem to be happy 

Maybe if I just tried really, really hard I could will myself into a non-existent space. Or Neverland. 

I floated through school, stuck in my head, half existing. Somehow between the bus and now I ended up in English class, scribbling on my desk, making sharp edged shapes. Squares, pentagons, trapezoids. Then I started drawing them darker, and bigger, carving my pen deeper into the wooden desk, leaving deep, black, ink filled grooves 

I hadn’t heard anything my English Teacher, Mr. Stump, said the entire class. I only noticed that he was a bit shocked once he walked by my desk. I think he said a few words to me, but I didn’t hear him. I didn’t even hear the bell ring. Something about carving into the desk was so soothing to me. 

“Get up, Peter!” The security guard barked at me. It seemed he just appeared out of nowhere. 

“What?” I mumbled, feeling I had been woke up out of a dream. 

“You are destroying school property. GET UP!” 

I should listen to him, I should get up. But my feet feel like cement. I hang my head down. I don't care what happens at this point

“Wait, what are you doing?” Mr. Stump intervenes to the guard 

“You let these kids act like animals and they’ll walk all over you” The guard spits at Mr. Stump, and then turns back to me “Now GET UP!” 

“Hold on, you don’t have to talk to him like that, he’s just a kid” Mr. Stump says 

“You called _me _, Patrick!” he stares Mr. Stump down defiantly that I look up at him. I expect my teacher to back down at this point, but he continues to stand his ground, unafraid of the guard__

“Yes, because he was completely zoned out, i thought he might need some medical attention. But i see I was wrong to call you. I’ll handle it from here.” He says in a calm manner but crossing his arms 

“You’re not gonna let-” 

“Unless you want the school board to hear about this” Mr. Stump stands and stares the guard down and for a moment I notice how much bigger the guard is. He towers over Mr. Stump, like Godzilla to a building. The guard could easily smash Mr. Stump, but instead he just walks out of the room, muttering ‘fucking kids’ under his breath. 

“Well, Peter are you going to explain yourself?” Mr. Stump asks. I want to tell him something, I don’t know what. Maybe I just want to break down and cry, but I physically can't open my mouth, I can't move. So I say nothing

“Nothing to say? Well, I’m not giving up on you Peter” He hands me a pad of paper and a pen “This isn’t the first time you’ve done something like this in class. Your grades are slipping. So here’s what you’re gonna do. You obviously have a lot of frustration with this class. Maybe even me. I want you to write honestly, write down everything that’s bothering you. Everything that makes you mad. And this will stay between us.” 

I want to ask him why he’s asking me to do this, but then i think about telling him to fuck off in my letter and i smile a little. 

“One more thing, you will not cuss or say anything inappropriate in this letter.This is about honesty, after all” 

“What if I honestly want to say something inappropriate?” I say 

“Then you will spend an entire week after school with me. And lunches too.” 

Can he even do that? I could tell he was serious. He ended the conversation by walking away and grading papers at his desk. 

_I hate you Mr. Stump, I hate how you pick me out of the other kids... _, I begin writing__

Well, that wasn’t true. He was always reaching out to some poor kid in need. One day, some mean girls put gum in Tracey McMillan’s hair and he immediately googled ways to get it out without cutting it. It made us all want to help her. Mr. Stump sorta inspired us that way. 

i scribbled out that sentence. _The stupid cop yelled at me and i... _i started to write but stopped. Yeah, that guy was an asshole, but I kind of brought this one on myself.__

I finished my letter and folded it in a neat square. I walked up to his desk and reached the letter to him. “Are you done?” He says, and I nod. As soon as he takes it, i quickly walk away. 

Mr. Stump starts to worry that the paper is blank, but then he opens it and feels a mixture of happiness and sorrow. 

The note reads _”I’m sorry for my behavior. You’re one of my favorite teachers” ___


End file.
